monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Deviljhodude
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Featured Images Wiki * * * Always remember to add a summary to prevent confusion, please Hey Deviljhodude you seem like an interesting person that I'd like to get to know better if you have a Facebook you should so add me I'll tell you my username if you respond to this.Canadas Hunter 20:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Canadas Hunter, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to respond to posts on my user page. (Am I supposed to put my respond below your's or on your page?) Anyway I have a Facebook account and I'm willing to add you. Deviljhodude 18:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay cool, I don't know how to do this either but anyways my name is Kyle Bloomer my Profile picture is a creepy looking guy with a pink background, so look for me. 02:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ^ That was me >o< Canadas Hunter 02:34, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Well that is a creepy guy XD, I added you. My name is Mart Slot, I'm Dutch and my pic is a Nargacuga. Deviljhodude 04:45, October 4, 2011 (UTC) The Hunt could you tell me your game name and when you'll be on, you seem like an interesting hunter, and i'd like to go on a hunt with you I'd love to hunt with you, but i live in Europe, and you probably live in America (i think most users are American here) and even if that wasn't a problem i'd still have no idea who you are Ala GeneStarwind: What I see is: Client - Desert Mayor Details - "None can forsee disaster. It comes in darkness, leaving despair in its wake. Now comes such a time, when we as a race and only struggle or perish." Catchy, huh? My speechwriter wrote that. Anyway, save us! The only place to fight Ala is the Sacred Land. I'd say, "in the quest 'The Brilliant Darkness' a certain 'Desert Mayor' asks hunters to kill the Alatreon" up to there is true but, "and stop it from terrorizing his village" doesn't seem true to me. because it's given by the Desert Mayor you are saying Ala goes to the Sandy Plains but I say no. If you'd like to change it, I'd like more opinions on this rather than assumption based on the quest giver. I was quite sure I read something about terrorizing, but thanks for posting the details too. Anyway, I think I put the terrorizing part in it just to give a logical reason. But its ok if that reason is erased. Maybe that part should be changed to "most likely to stop it from terrorizing his village" or something similar. The "most likely"-part indicating that its not actually stated but likely.Deviljhodude 18:55, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I see you asked what OHKO means.I think it means One Hit Knock Out.BTW sorry for no head title but the enter key doesn't work on my pc.BrainmasterIII (talk) 08:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thank you. c: Deviljhodude (talk) 10:30, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey buddy. Yeah back at the chat i was quite not nice so sorry. However,i actually meant no offence to you at all. It is just one of my things. I just get angry sometimes. So sorry bud no hard feelings? Aquawolves (talk) 07:34, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Aw don't worry about my feelings, I was never offended at all. ^^ Deviljhodude (talk) 15:14, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Ecology Pages Ok, thanks. I remember making the Shagaru Ecology, but not the Dara's. I think I just edited that one when I saw that it said Dara might've been a single individual. It's not really that amazing though, because I just clicked the "Shagaru Magara ecology" page on Shagaru's main page, after which the browser guided me into making it. I wasn't familiar with making headings, but the thing appears to be so easy I should have a hard time forgetting it. Thanks for letting me know. Deviljhodude (talk) 14:55, Nvmbr 14, 2013 (UTC) Crown Of Glory The Crown of Glory is obtained in the quest "Clashing Fists!" which you have to fight a Brachydios, Warning I do not know if this is a download quest, I believe it is to be a download quest, so please look for this quest. Thank you for using the Monster Hunter Wikia, come again soon! :) From: Drewf0 Imma winner! :P 21:20, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I'm very sure it's a download quest, and I already downloaded all of those. Deviljhodude (talk) 12:42, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Red Links Hello there. The reason for the removal of red links are for maintenance work in the wiki and to prevent Users from recreating deleted articles around the Wiki through the use of the red link. I'm currently removing them across all pages that are linked to them. I hope you understand. --Mckrongs 19:05, June 6, 2014 (UTC)